


Christmas Tree

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia forces Derek to decorate the loft for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Stiles was bored. More than bored. Stiles was… was… There wasn’t even a word for what Stiles was at the moment. His father had gone to work early so he could put in plenty of hours at the station before Christmas Day finally arrived. It didn’t take him long to decide that he didn’t want to spend his Saturday alone at home so he grabbed his car keys and headed to Derek’s place. Isaac was probably still fast asleep but Derek would be awake doing his morning workout routine.

Now that he thought about it, Lydia and Allison might even be there since Lydia had threatened earlier in the week to decorate the loft. Apparently living in a bachelor pad wasn’t an excuse not to decorate for Christmas. Lydia had listed off everything Derek would need and it had been a frighteningly long list that Stiles had only half listened to. If she was going to accomplish everything she wanted to then there wasn’t a doubt in Stiles’s mind that Allison would be with her to help.

Stiles pulled into the small parking garage under Derek’s loft and was pleased to see that Lydia and Allison weren’t the only ones upstairs. Scott’s motorcycle-if you could really call it that-was parked right next to Allison’s SUV. Stiles quickly threw his Jeep into park right next to Derek’s Camaro and got out of his car. The cold air instantly hit him right in the face encouraging him to run up the stairs to the loft instead of taking the stairs slowly like he normally does to avoid falling.

The door was already unlocked so Stiles threw the door open without bothering to knock like he normally ~~would~~ (wouldn’t). The scene in front of Stiles made him pause to make sure his imagination wasn’t getting away from him again. He’d made sure to take his Adderall this morning after he had almost burned his hand on the stove while making eggs. Stiles opened his eyes back up and was glad to see he wasn’t imagining thing.

“Move it a little more to the left. Your other left.” Lydia rolled her eyes at the two men who were trying to maneuver a gigantic Christmas tree to the spot Lydia wanted it. “Scott stop dropping your shoulder. It needs to be straight up and down.”

“Why?”

“I need to know exactly how it will look when it’s set down and last time I checked it won’t be leaning to the left. Pick your side up.”

“Fine but how much longer are you going to make us do this? I can’t feel my face anymore and I think there’s sap in my hair.”

“Stop complaining. You can’t rush perfection. Go to the right. Stop.” Lydia looked at Allison with a raised eyebrow and received an enthusiastic nod in return. “Set it down. Definitely looks good there. Which one of you is going to untangle the lights and which one is going to check the bulbs?”

“Stiles could do it!”

“Stiles is going to put on some Christmas music while you get started on the lights.” Stiles moved to peck Derek on the cheek then sat down in front of the fancy stereo Derek had decided to buy a few weeks ago to go with his new TV. “Would you guys prefer oldies or new stuff? Or I could do a mixture of both. I’ve got plenty to pick from.”

“Put on a mix. Scott start working on the lights. Those have to go on before the garland.”

“Why do I always get stuck with the hard stuff?”

“It is not that difficult to untangle lights. I could make it difficult by putting you on a time limit but I’m not going to do that… yet.” Lydia sent Scott one last glare before turning her attention to Allison. “Do you want to help me take the tags off of the ornaments?”

“Sure. Derek where are your scissors?”

“In the kitchen. The drawer closest to the fridge.”

“Do you need a pair?”

“No I brought some with me. I figured we might need an extra set at some point. If you could get me a glass of water though that would be great.”

“Will do. Does anyone else need anything while I’m up?” After receiving a no from everyone, Allison disappeared into the kitchen and emerged minutes later with a pair of scissors and a water. “Are we taking the tags off of everything or just the ornaments?”

“Start with the ornaments. We can worry about the rest of it later.”

* * *

 

Stiles passed the last bit of the lights to Derek so he could plug it into the electrical socket behind the tree. The two stepped back to inspect their work and were happy to see that the lights were evenly disturbed around the tree. Lydia would most likely make them do it again if this wasn’t the case. Stiles nudged Derek lightly and smiled before reaching for the garland that was sitting on the coffee table.

“I’m guessing Lydia picked this out? You don’t strike me as the white and red garland type of guy.”

“Wait until you see the tree topper.”

“You went shopping with her?” Stiles cupped Derek’s face in his hands and leaned in close. “You poor soul. Do you need to take a nap of something? I’m sure she wore you out.”

“I’m finally let’s just hurry up and finish this.”

“I happen to like decorating Christmas trees. It’s kind of my favorite part of Christmas. Don’t get me wrong. The presents are great and all but decorating the tree is just so much fun.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Because you know me too well. We’ve become that couple. Soon we’re going to be spending our nights completing crossword puzzles and watching QVC.”

Derek snorted and took the garland that Stiles had passed to him. “That would require other supernatural creature to leave us alone. We can’t spend our night like that if we’re too busy protecting people.”

“True. So are all the decorations red and white or is there some sort of theme I should know about?”

“Lydia said something about candy canes and traditional Christmas colors only.”

“So red, white, and green. It will look nice I’m sure.”

“Lydia will be pissed if it doesn’t. How does the garland look?”

Stiles stepped back from the tree so he could see the garland from a better angle. “I think it looks good. It’s a little heavy at the top but it kind of looks like a spiral that way. All tight in the center and then thicker around the outsides.”

Derek moved to stand next to Stiles and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “I guess. Are we allowed to start putting on ornaments?”

“I have no idea but I’m going to anyways. I have zero patients. If Lydia didn’t want me to start to put them on then she shouldn’t have left them here with me. Let’s see what we have.” Stiles headed over to the extra table that Derek had in his living room for planning and looked at the five boxes of ornaments Lydia had left there. “These snowflakes are cute! Dibs on putting those on. You could put on these plain green ones. They’re boring like you are.”

“I’m boring?”

“Super boring. All you ever want to do is cuddle and read. Snooze fest much?”

“You’ve never complained about it before.”

“Shut up and take the green ornaments.”

“What if I want to take one of the other ones? Shouldn’t I get to pick? It’s my tree.”

“A tree that Lydia forced you to buy so no you don’t get to pick. You’ll put up the green ones and you’ll be happy about it.”

Derek raised his eyes at Stiles but took the box from Stiles anyways. “I thought I was the alpha here.”

“Well you obviously thought wrong.”

* * *

 

Stiles had just finished putting up the last peppermint decorated ornament when Lydia, Allison, and Scott got back to the loft. Scott had three bags on each arm and the girls were deep in conversation about something Stiles probably wasn’t interested in. Lydia turned her attention from Allison to the tree Stiles and Derek had spent all morning decorating. She eyed the decked out tree critically before turning her attention to the two men.

“Why didn’t you finish it?”

“What are you talking about? We put up everything you left for us.”

“The topper isn’t on the tree.”

“You said you were going out to buy more ornaments. You’re not supposed to put the topper on the tree until you’ve finished putting all the ornaments on.”

“It doesn’t need any more just put the topper on.”

Stiles looked at Derek who shrugged his shoulders and headed for the only bag Lydia had left sitting on the couch. He pulled out the topper and quickly removed the tags off of it before turning to Stiles. Stiles let out a loud laugh at the scene in front of him. Derek was standing with a sparkly red and white peppermint tree topper in his hands and a blank expression on his face.

“Just take it.”

“Me? Why would I take it? It’s your tree. You’re supposed to put it on.”

“You did most of the work.”

“We put on the same amount of ornaments and the lights and garland were a joint effort. If anything you did more work since you put up the tree!”

“How about you both put it on and stop arguing about it? We have plenty of other stuff to do today and I have plans tonight so chop chop.”

“That’s kind of ridic-”

“Do it.”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s and helped him to put the sparkly thing in his hands on top of the tree. “It doesn’t actually look that bad now that I see it with the rest of the tree.”

“Of course it does. I picked it out.”

“I’ll never doubt you again.”

* * *

 

Stiles relaxed further into Derek’s chest and brought the mug of hot chocolate up to his mouth so he could blow on the hot liquid. All the lights in the apartment had been turned off expect the twinkling lights that were on the tree. They had managed to finish decorating the loft around four in the afternoon with the help of Isaac who had rolled out of bed around noon. Now Stiles and Derek had the place all to themselves and Stiles had to appreciate the ambiance the tree brought to the normally empty loft.

“Lydia is a genius.” Derek grunted in response. “The loft looks really nice now.”

“Yes it does.”

“It’s kind of romantic don’t you think?”

“Sure.”

“I give up.”

“No you don’t.”

“You always ruin everything. Why can’t you let me have nice thing?”

“The Christmas tree isn’t nice?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
